Empires
Empires & Revolutions is a forum RP series that is part of the Facepunch RP Group. It was started in 2011 with the creation of V1, GMed by Sobotnik. This series, along with Modern World, are some of the most iconic series of the Group. This series usually takes place during the times of Empires & Revolutions, between the 18th and 20th century. There has been a crossover with the Modern World series at some point. It is usually played with the Victoria 2 province map, but a province-less map, as well as the March of the Eagles province map, have been used. Entries There are 17 entries in the Empires & Revolutions series. Game Masters for this series include: Sobotnik, Mr. Face, wizard`, Eat Children, ThePinkPanzer, KriegsMar1ne, Obnobs, thelurker1234, Eli45, Daniel Smith, LoganIsAwesome and Pickelhaube. Empires & Revolutions V1 & V2 Usually paired together, as V2 directly follows after V1, the first is the very first documented RP in FPRP history. Many RPs with the same name as this one spawned after this RP finished. Collectively, they are the longest RP out of all. It has its own page and turn pages. Empires & Revolutions V3 The third installment in the series, it was GMed by Mr. Face, ThePinkPanzer, KriegsMar1ne, Obnobs and thelurker1234. As a result of the constant GM-switching, among other things, the original RP is an unorganized mess, with inconsistent years throughout. The turn page was partially made to fix these issues, presenting it in greater clarity. Empires & Revolutions V4 The fourth installment in the series, it was GMed once more by the beloved Sobotnik. Under him, it lasted 7 turns. KriegsMar1ne then took it over for one turn, which then led to Eli45 hijacking the RP. However, once he took control, a vote was held to see whether or not the RP would be continued. By unanimous vote, the RP was ended then and there. The lack of a number in the title would cause some issues in the titling of future installments. On the Wikia, it is labeled as V4. Empires & Revolutions V6 The fifth installment in the series, it was GMed once more by Mr. Face. The V in the previous installment's title was interpreted as a 5, leading to this installment calling itself V6. Empires & Revolutions: Millennial Edition The sixth installment in the series, it was GMed by Daniel Smith. As an attempt to make an RP after no one joined his previous RP, it was the first installment in the series to enter the 21st century, as well as abandon the numerical order of past installments. Empires & Revolutions: 18th Century Nazis The seventh installment in the series, it takes place in 1775, a year before the colonists declare independence. It originally was GMed by thelurker1234, before it died without a turn even coming out. It was then remade by Sobotnik. It was the first installment in the series to not use the Victoria 2 province map, as traditionally used in the series, but rather a province-less map, akin to the World in Balance series, allowing for dynamic borders. Empires & Revolutions: Modern World The eight installment in the series, as well as the sixth installment in the Modern World series, it was GMed by Eli45 and takes place in the year 2000. Empires & Revolutions: European Revolutions The ninth installment in the series, it was GMed by Daniel Smith. As the title suggests, it mainly centers around the revolutionary period in Europe, and the RP itself uses a zoomed in version of the Victoria 2 province map that is concentrated on Europe. Empires & Revolutions: Napoleon The tenth installment in the series, it was the second installment in the series to not use the Victoria 2 province map, instead using the March of the Eagles province map, a first in FPRP history. GMed by Mr. Face, the RP died out before it started, abandoned for a Cold War RP instead, leading to VOSK's East vs. West. Empires & Revolutions V5 The eleventh installment in the series, it was the long-awaited fifth entry, only about a year late. The only reason it was named the fifth entry was because Sobotnik, the GM, had no idea of Mr. Face's sixth entry. The lack of a number then lent itself nicely to be named V5, as it is on the Wikia. It died out before it started, lasting only about a month. Empires & Revolutions: Interwar Period The twelfth installment in the series, as the title states, it took place in the interwar period, starting in the middle of 1920. Co-GMed by Daniel Smith & LoganIsAwesome, it lasted for 4 turns, until the latter was permabanned, leading to a hiatus, and then abandonment. Empires & Revolutions: 50% More Punctual Edition The thirteenth installment in the series, it once more took the series back to its traditional starting date of 1836. GMed by thelurker1234, it too suffered the fate of dying out. Empires and Revolutions: Ultimate Reboot The fourteenth installment in the series, 8 days late for the 3rd anniversary of the series and the group in general, it considered itself a reboot of the whole series. It died out before it could start. Empires & Revolutions: The Great Schism The fifteenth installment in the series, it was the second installment in the series to utilize the March of the Eagles province map. GMed by Mr. Face, it was planned to last from 1000 CE to 1500 CE, with each turn lasting 15 years. It too died out. Empires & Revolutions: Industry and Turmoil The sixteenth installment in the series, it took place following the Napoleonic Era. GMed by Daniel Smith, it also died out. Empires and Revolutions: Ultimate Reboot V2 The seventeenth installment in the series, because it shares both the concept and title of the above-mentioned "Empires and Revolutions: Ultimate Reboot", it is considered its spiritual successor, earning it the V2 title. GMed by LoganIsAwesome, it saw better success than the original, but it died out nevertheless. Empires & Revolutions: Realpolitik, Quinine and Dynamite The eighteenth installment in the series, it is the second installment in the series to not use the Victoria 2 province map, as traditionally used in the series, but rather a province-less map, allowing for dynamic borders. GMed by Daniel Smith, it unfortunately died out after a single turn. Empires & Revolutions: Rebirth The nineteenth installment in the series, it is a reboot of the series unrelated to the two Ultimate Reboots. Using the "movie reboot" approach, it doesn't have any additional title to it, thus the Rebirth title had to be added here on the Wikia so that pages don't confuse it for this general page. It uses the TOASTER color scheme made popular at AH.com, a first for the series. GMed by Mr. Face, it sadly died out after a single turn. Category:RP series